


touch my world (with your fingertips)

by supersonicmen



Series: freddie mercury & jim hutton [8]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Jimercury - Fandom, Queen (Band)
Genre: 1980s, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Emotions, Falling In Love, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Freddie Mercury - Freeform, Homecoming, Husbands, I Love You, Jim Hutton - Freeform, Jim is lonely, Jim moves into Garden Lodge, Jim thinks a lot, London, Lots of kissing, M/M, Mercury and Me, Mild Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, book fic, freddie misses jim, garden lodge, idk why I always begin from Jim's view, jim stays at garden lodge for the first time, jimercury, snowstorm, the best time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-11-06 00:12:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17929049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supersonicmen/pseuds/supersonicmen
Summary: So I spent my first night in the large master bedroom alone, with Oscar snuggling up on top of the massive bed. I hung up a few shirts and my suit for work, but otherwise, I didn’t unpack – I didn’t know where to put my things. Freddie arrived the following weekend and immediately dragged me off to bed. He said he had missed me terribly; I knew he meant it. After he had picked out wardrobes for me to use in the dressing area, he cleared all his things from one of his drawers.‘That’s for your little bits and pieces,’ he said. So that’s how I came to move in with him.We lived together for the next six years like man and wife.(pg. 27)





	1. empty

**Author's Note:**

> Hello !!! So this fic (and more to come) are going to be based on snippets of the book Mercury and Me by Jim Hutton! If you haven’t read it I really recommend it! Here’s a link for it a website called book depository, that’s where I bought my paperback copy and it’s only just under $10!!! [link](https://www.bookdepository.com/Mercury-Me-Jim-Hutton/9780747521341?ref=grid-view&qid=1551184958753&sr=1-1)
> 
> The title for this fic comes from the song Who Wants to Live Forever by Queen, specifically my favorite version which is [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XGLuK9FvvzM)
> 
> p.s. - there are many references to the book in this story if you don't understand something (and you want to know) you can feel free to comment and I will do my best to clarify!

"With Freddie in the grounds of Garden Lodge in 1985, the very first time he took me to see the place." (p. 48)

 

* * *

 

Jim lets out a sigh as he carries his last suit toward the closet. The man hates to admit it but he’s quite sad to be spending his first night in the massive lodge without Freddie by his side. He’s always hated snowstorms but now he’s got another reason to add to his list.

It wasn’t really a shock when he had asked him to move in. After all, he had gotten kicked out of Ivy Taverner’s due to all of Freddie’s late night calls, and God knows he wouldn’t let him be homeless and living on the street.

———

It’s late but Jim doesn’t feel like sleeping. He knows it will be difficult for him to drift off in that giant bed, especially with Freddie’s silk bedsheets clung around him to remind him of his absence.

Instead, he wanders into the large sitting room, and a smile graces his lips when he finds a fluff of fur waiting for him on the sofa. Freddie would never admit it but all of his cats have taken quite a liking to Jim, especially Oscar. He sits down and begins to pet the top of his head, which earns him a look of gratitude.

He begins to feel his mind wander the way it always does this late at night — when his thoughts race back and forth between fond memories and hope for the future. He would’ve never guessed after meeting Freddie at Heaven all those nights ago that he’d be here, sat alone in this bloody mansion, but he also knows he wouldn’t change a thing.

When he finally notices himself slipping in and out of drowsiness, he gets up from his spot and makes his way to the staircase with Oscar right behind him, dragging his feet up the steps and toward the empty bedroom.

He wonders if Freddie is awake as well, and maybe even thinking of him. Jim is already so smitten for the other man, all of his conscious thoughts are occupied by him. His smile, the way he bends over when he’s laughing out loud, the way he smells, the way he speaks in different tones depending on his mood. Literally, everything that makes Freddie Mercury who he is has also become a part of Jim, everything about the other man has latched into him, making it almost impossible to not think about some part of him every single minute of every day.

He doesn’t ever remember a time when his brain has been in this much of a frenzy, so focused on another person that he can’t even think logically. Yet, despite it all, he’s so _happy._ He’s filled with life and joy and spontaneity and energy, and that’s all thanks to Freddie.

Being with Freddie has led him to be the best and most true version of himself, and he never wants to take that for granted.


	2. tons of love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s another chapter for you all!!! I hope you enjoy it! Also, I’m liking how adding the photos/quotes is turning out I hope you are too! Please let me know if you enjoy this! 
> 
> I have a lot more time on my hands now that I've finished a research paper I had due! I wrote on the topic of the stigmatization of HIV/AIDS in the1980s-90s, and I think it actually turned out really well and I'm very proud of myself heheh! It was my first ever (!!!) academic research paper, and it ended up at a bit over 10 pages in length! if anyone is interested in knowing more about that topic, feel free to ask!!

 

"Just as Mary Austin and I posed for this picture, taken during the Magic tour, Freddie leapt on top of me." (p. 52)

 

* * *

 

 

Jim’s eyes open ever so slowly as he comes out of his surprisingly deep sleep. For a brief second, he has one of those weird instances where he doesn’t quite know exactly where he is but is soon jolted back to reality when he feels the cool silk sheets around him.

 

He shoots a quick glance through the large window only to discover it looks absolutely dreadful outside, the weather hasn’t been to his liking lately, it’s only added more reasons for his foul mood. He’s in the middle of pacing across the shaggy carpet to shut the curtains when he hears the telephone ringing from the other room.

 

He’s a bit nervous to answer but does anyway, knowing that if someone wants to talk to Freddie they would probably already be aware that he is still in Munich.

 

He’s surprised to hear Mary’s voice on the other end, “Hello, Oh Jim! I was hoping you would answer, I was supposed to tell you yesterday but it slipped my mind, Freddie left me something to give to you. Would you like me to bring it over? I waited to call so I wouldn’t wake you.” She’s speaking quickly, and Jim’s mind drifted after she said Freddie’s name, so he misses most of her other words.

 

“Yes, that would be good. Will you be over soon? I just got out of bed.” Jim replies. His voice is groggy, making his thick accent even more prominent.

 

“It’s nearly noon!” She says with a tone of shock, and for a good reason. Jim knows Fred would be appalled at how long he slept if he was here.

 

“Yes, I’ve just realized. I’ll see you soon then?” Jim chuckles to himself.

 

Mary must mumble a few more words, but eventually ends the conversation with “I’ll be over shortly.”

 

Jim is a bit excited now, wondering what Freddie could’ve left for him. Knowing him, it could be anything, so he doesn’t let himself think about it for too long before he quickly makes his way back into the bedroom to put on some clothes. He doesn’t think Mary will want to see him in only a shirt (that happens to be Freddie’s) and his underwear.

 

He loves wearing Freddie’s shirts to bed, (even though they’re all a bit too small for him). Freddie used to be a bit defensive of his favourite clothing but has since told Jim that it doesn’t bother him anymore. In fact, a few weeks ago, he mentioned that he thinks some of his shirts look even better on him. Jim had to disagree obviously, knowing that no one else can make his style work quite the way he does.

 

Freddie had laughed and mentioned that he would love to see Jim in his gold and red striped trousers, telling him that he would have to try them on after the last show of tour.

 

—

 

He’s just finishing breakfast when Mary arrives, and as soon as she walks into the kitchen, Jim’s eyes immediately spot a cream coloured envelope in her hand. He’s sure his eyes light up because Mary shoots him a small smile as she passes it to him. She talks to him for a moment about the horrible weather and mentions something about the house, but soon enough she’s gone, leaving him alone again.

 

Jim tears the envelope open carefully, and his heart flutters a bit as he pulls out a small Japanese greeting card. It’s very colourful, with some sort of abstract art on the front. Inside he finds a messy handwritten note from Freddie: _Take lots of care,_ will _see you soon. Tons of love F._

He feels himself smiling like an idiot, the way he always does when he thinks about Freddie. He can just imagine him sitting in his flat scribbling the note quickly, wearing the same concentrated look he has when he’s writing lyrics.

 

He glances back up at the clock. Knowing that Freddie will most likely not call to tell him when exactly he’ll be back in London, he realizes there’s no use in aimlessly staring at the clock and letting his day waste away.

 

So instead, he decides to head back upstairs to shower, thinking he’ll do some more organizing to keep himself busy. He makes sure to leave the notecard propped up on the countertop, wanting to be reminded of the lovely and unexpected gesture every chance he gets.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter included quite a bit of filler information, but I wanted to highlight the cute card that Freddie gave Jim, as I thought it was so soft and just a really nice small gesture! And it obviously was also very important to Jim, as he included a bit about it in the book and held onto the card for a very long time. Let me know if you like this story so far??
> 
> Lots of love from me!!!


	3. waiting

 

The week passes slowly, and Jim has learned along the way that he really dislikes being away from Freddie. He knows that he’s due home tomorrow — sometime in the morning is the last he’s heard. But he also knows that these next hours are going to seem like weeks. 

He never would have thought that he would become so attached in such a short period of time, days have grown into months, but for a strange reason, Jim feels like he has known Freddie for his whole life, every time he tries to imagine the future and what it will look like all he can see is Freddie and himself, happy as can be. It’s the first time in all his years on this planet that he’s had a happy outlook for the future ahead of him.

As he paces into the kitchen he spots the card on the countertop and grins, it hasn’t moved from that place despite all the things that have been brought into this massive house in recent days.

There’s a bright light shining through the window, everything in the room is glowing with an unfamiliar hue, he’s noticed that all the items in this house have a certain  _ feel. _ Everything literally screams Freddie. Jim smiles to himself again as he pictures Freddie choosing the perfect color painting for the wall and the best looking china for the kitchen cabinet. With him, everything bigger is better — and Jim has learned also that Freddie is a bit of a perfectionist.

Jim knows that these walls and rooms will only become more full as Freddie’s belongings get moved and he’s perfectly okay with that fact. A house is slowly becoming  _ home. _

That night, he falls asleep feeling much more content than he had the previous nights, he feels himself growing more and more excited with every exhale until his mind drifts off to nothing.

 

——

 

Jim wakes up to the familiar warmth of the sunlight beaming through the large window onto his cheeks. He groans as he rolls over to grab his watch from the bedside table to check the time. He contemplates staying under the silk sheets for a few moments longer but jumps back to reality when he realizes that Freddie could be home anytime. 

His back cracks as he makes his way off of the large bed and into the closet. He wholeheartedly opts to wear one of Freddie’s favorite shirts and makes his way downstairs still wearing his sweatpants.

He smiles as he passes the card upon the counter once more and begins the kettle, thinking of which tea to pick out. Freddie adores all sorts of tea, so he knows whatever he chooses will be fine with him.

He’s on his way to the living area when he hears the front door lock turning, and before he can even connect the dots, he’s standing there. Bags in hand, hair a muffled mess, and wearing a massive smile.

 

_ Jim could’ve cried right at that moment.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you enjoyed this next little bit! I'm having lots of fun writing this story and tying it to mercury & me, so sorry though that I've been taking forever to update! I've been super busy ahh. I appreciate each one of you!! I'll see you soon!  
> -linds


	4. lovely

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry for the long delay, I hope you're still interested in reading some stuff from me (even if it is once in a while ah) how is everyone doing?? the sun's shining today and it's not too cold so I am very happy & content.

 

Jim can’t make out if Freddie is actually beaming or if it’s just the rays from the sun coming through the window, but either way his breath is stolen from his lungs as soon as the two of them make eye contact. The color of his pale yellow sweatshirt is so nicely complimenting the rosy pink hue of his tired face, this all just confirming Jim’s knowledge that there’s absolutely nothing this man cannot wear.

"Darling you look like you’ve seen a ghost! I’m a sight I know, but blame it on the long day of travel.” Freddie sighs with a slight chuckle to himself at the words coming from his mouth.

It’s like Jim’s feet are stuck to the floor beneath him, glued in one spot, because he’s just standing still, feeling a form of awe that he can’t quite decipher. He must look strange because soon Freddie’s pacing over across the kitchen tiles and placing his hands on either side of his face, thumbs finding their usual spot near his ears. “Are you alright? You’re not usually _this_ quiet my dear.” He shows a small smile and it’s enough to take Jim out of his current trance and back to the reality that he’s literally got the man he loves inches away from him, and yet he hasn’t even mumbled one word.

Jim’s never been able to easily choose out the perfect words to describe his feelings, it’s always been a struggle for him to convey his emotions to others. Things have gotten a bit easier since he’s been with Freddie, but this moment is so surreal to him and he doesn’t want to risk ruining it for himself. So he doesn’t speak, instead in one swift motion connects their lips and it feels like _home._ Freddie is a bit taken aback, but almost instantly he melts into the familiar feeling of warmth and closeness and moves his hands to wrap around the back of Jim’s neck.

It seems like ages but eventually they both come apart again just long enough for Freddie to mutter softly.

“I missed you. I’m sorry that I kept you waiting.”

Jim moves forward again to quickly peck the corner of his mouth with a light kiss.

“None of that now, it wasn’t your fault, you know how unpredictable the weather is in Munich. You’re here now and that’s what matters.”

-

The rest of the day flies by, along the way Freddie helps Jim figure out where to put all of his things. When they've finally sat down to have a bite to eat, Jim catches Fred staring at him from across the small table, Freddie realizes and quickly snaps out of the deep thought he was engulfed in. "What is it?" Jim questions as he sees Freddie's sudden embarrassment. 

"Oh, oh nothing dear... I was just thinking about all of this." 

Jim won't let it rest of course, so he shoots him an expression that reads along the lines of  _okay but what the hell does that mean?_

Freddie sighs. "I guess I'm just very happy to have someone to come home to."  
  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyo by the way does anyone have any requests for specific parts they would like to see me write in this mercury & me series? I hope you liked this part and I'll see you guys soon! Thank you as always for reading!
> 
> -lindsey <3

**Author's Note:**

> hi! so this first chapter was super short, but it was meant as a bit of an intro!! Nonetheless, I hope you liked it! I would love to hear your thoughts on this series/idea??
> 
> And also if you have any specific bits from Mercury and Me you would like to see in a fic please let me know down below!!!
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!!! Thank you for reading ah! I'll see you guys soon!!!


End file.
